Muted Music
by CarpeNoctemSeizeTheNight
Summary: He left at 18 but came back at 23. One album,changing her thoughts. Did he Remember her? Did she remember him? Did they miss each other? Longing for the old times...old times.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from The Mortal Instruments that honor goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Summary**

**She stopped singing when he left, a memory of a harmony only remembered by the past. He left at 18 but came back at 23. One album changing her thoughts did he remember her? Did she remember him? Did they miss each other?**

**Longing for the old times….good times.**

**Jace 23**

**Clary 23**

**Pov Jace**

"Good morning America! We have a special guest to interview today (drumroll) JACE HERONDALE!"

Taking a deep breath he walks up and sat in the interview seat. "Hello Jace, my name is George I'll be your interviewer today, How are you?" George inquired.

"Great" Jace replied calmly.

"Are you excited for your next tour RED?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm stoked"

"So to start off with let's talk about the name and cover of the album…what's the meaning of the title RED for your album?"

"Okay, well Red…she was my best friend before I started my career. She was the one who pushed me to become a musician."

"Not to intrude on your personal life or anything but is there a possibility that she could be a love interest?"

"It's fine and if you want the honest truth, yes I liked her as a kid."

"So you're taken?"

"No, not that I know of" The golden god chuckled.

"Moving on the cover, what does it symbolize because it is very unique as well as very different from the title?"

"Red used to draw all day and night and said once when I was asking her to come with me to New York to start selling music that'…the stars are there to be seen as a decoration that's why you don't see them in the day. The sun is the real masterpiece-if you steal the limelight from the sun it will tell you unlike the stars. The stars are okay being one in a million not differentiated from the others that is how they survive, but if one is noticed from that million, shining brighter, they aren't a star they are more…you are the sun…I'm one of those stars.' So the picture on the cover is of a child sitting in a field in broad daylight looking for those stars that can't shine bright enough but are still there not unloved or unseen."

"Very touching, let's talk about some of your songs in the album. It seems that your first song is called Sketches of Idiris what does the song symbolize?"

"Red used to sketch her own dream land which she named Idiris, the song is about the place ,Idiris, that is for the outcasts and somewhat about what it meant to her like it says '_The broken, the bruised, and the Warriors."_

"Heart felt, well your interview is almost over to lets skip to one of your latter songs. Your last song Comeback it seems to say you are going back. Are you?"

"Yes, I have a performance in my hometown and I am staying for a little."

"Well thank you for telling us about your new album tour RED, people don't forget to get your tickets. Well before we close will you sing us a song?" George asked.

"Sure, I would love too. I had such a great time here I'll play one of my songs that are not on the album it might not even be produced…to special."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters from The Mortal Instruments that goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**I own lyrics. **

**Jace 23**

**Clary 23**

**Clary Pov**

"I'm going to the record store" She told her best friend.

"Okay, I'm coming with thou, the new worker is cute." Isabelle replied to Clar

* * *

Walking in Clary could see people (mostly girls) all facing the television in the corner of the store. Jace Herondale was on it seemed rolling her eyes.

""Well thank you for telling us about your new album tour RED, people don't forget to get your tickets. Well before we close will you sing us a song?" The interviewer on the TV said perking Clary's interest.

"Sure, I would love too. I had such a great time here I'll play one of my songs that are not on the album it might not even be produced…to special." Jace replied with a smile, grabbing his guitar he played the first few chords.

Hearing the song that brought her back to the times sitting by camp fires, times when she would look at the horizon from the oak tree, with him or alone wishing for him to come back.

The only person who the song other than him…me.

**Isabelle pov**

Walking away from Clary when entering the record store she wandered knowing Clary was looking for more Mortal Instruments albums. Isabelle skimming shelves heard a voice only remembered never heard, in sync with another, a past harmony.

**Clary pov**

"_Together we fall"_ he started.

Then on instinct she started.

"_From the top of the world_

_I'll keep you safe_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_We'll never part_

_The stars we reached_

_And will continue to_

_In the worst danger_

_Or a safe haven_

_I will be there_

_As a ghost or human_

_In soul or heart_

_Don't forget me"_

* * *

**Adios my dudes! Hope you enjoyed the song**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own characters of the Mortal Instruments that is Cassandra Clare.**

**Please like and Review. Hope you like the lyrics. Sorry for taking so long to post.**

**Jace 23**

**Clary 23**

**Isabelle pov**

"Good morning listeners, today we are doing a small game, the tenth caller to this number xxx-xxx-xxxx will get two free tickets as well as VIP passes to Jace Herondale's concert next week. On your mark get set go!" The radio host stated.

She wasn't one for these little radio games, but Isabelle couldn't give up the chance to meet Jace as well as see one of his concerts. Typing in the number she waited to see if it would be picked up.

"Congratulations! You are the tenth caller we will need your name and address to send the tickets" The radio host exclaimed.

**Clary pov**

"Clary, guess what? Izzy says hyped running into Clary's room.

"What?" Clary asked sleepily getting up from bed.

"I go two, tickets and VIP passes to Jace Herondale's concert next week!" Izzy screamed happily. "Oh and you're going with me." She stated.

"No" Clary said firmly. Clary wouldn't be able to watch as the Jace she used to know go on stage and act as a conceited jerk.

"Yes, you are and you're going to look fabulous." Izzy said forcefully with a frown.

**Day of the Concert**

It was a week since Izzy got the tickets and there was thirty minutes till they had to leave for the concert. Working for an hour Izzy chose black heeled combat boots, a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, and a black halter top with red dragon lace under a cropped leather jacket for Clary. Izzy wore an off shoulder, short sleeve, plum top with black ripped skinny jeans and gold heels.

" TIME TO GO IZZY!" Clary yelled from down stairs. "COMING! " Izzy yelled back running down stairs quickly.

**Concert**

'_They weren't going to get to the podium' _Clary thought to herself staring at the mile long line in front of her. "Come on Clary, we are not going to wait in this" Izzy grabbing Clary's hand dragging her to the front of the line.

"No skipping" The bouncer said sternly blocking the entrance from them. "We are the radio winners" Izzy stated facing the bouncer. "Let me see your tickets" he ordered. Removing the tickets from her clutch Izzy handed them to the bouncer. After he inspected them he let them pass telling them to follow the lighted pathway that said VIP most likely leading to front row.

When finding their seats the lights began to dim around the seated area while the stage began to light up.

**Jace pov **

It was starting… running on stage, he smiled loving the adrenaline from performing.

"Hello Everyone" He yelled staring into the crowd. "Wow, it's been forever since I was here, how is everyone?" He said into the microphone yells answering him. "I can't hear you" He said even louder more screams following. "Well lets getting this started." Grabbing his guitar from backstage he began to play the first few notes to one of his new songs from the RED album.

_You used to say you were forever alone_

_With nowhere to go _

_With no place to call home_

_Crying yourself to sleep_

_Though you tried to be happy_

_It doesn't work_

_That fear is still on your face_

_I'm there for you _

_Never going to let you go_

_Holding you tight _

_I'll always be in sight_

_For you are home_

Searching the crowd Jace noticed that a lot of the fans seemed to have red hair, though he knew none of them were her.

* * *

Finishing the songs Jace looked at the crowd. "Who wants one more song?" he screamed with a smile, seeing all the people having a great time.

_Remember those times sitting by the lake_

_Staring at the gold sunrises_

_Green landscapes around us_

_The times when you used to call me goldilocks_

_And you were red_

_Playing at the record store_

_Singing under the stars_

_While you made a world of paper_

_I will come back_

_Come back to the old times_

_To make those good times_

_Come back to life_


End file.
